afternoon nap
by theladypantera
Summary: it's a lazy afternoon that catches Damon snoozing under a patch of sunlight, but it's an exquisitely long and delicious evening that will be spent worshiping the woman he loves just 'cause he can... WARNING... contents within are under high pressure and could explode at any moment. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Damon stretched on the couch, his lean and muscled body flexing seductively beneath his white tee and dark levi's. His arm splayed haphazardly over his head resting against the cushions, his dark leafy lashes hanging low over hooded eyes. A single sunbeam raced across his chest giving the impression of nothing less then a deadly predator at its rest. Surely a panther stretched on a tree limb could look no more natural or graceful then this ethereal creature, this slumbering predator. A twitch at the mouth and a subtle movement of the head tells us that perhaps some sleeping cats are not quite..what they seem.

A muffled noise.

Dark smoldering eyes open wide. _She's home_. How had he missed that? He hadn't fallen asleep had he? Under that patch of sunlight? Damn it, this life was domesticating him too much. He was getting slow. He wasn't used to being this...relaxed. A grin spread across Damon's face. The great Damon Salvatore was not known for taking cat naps to say the least. Just the opposite in fact. Ah yes, the good ole bad ass days, Damon mused merrily. Years, decades, even centuries that dripped of nothing but sex, blood, mayhem and more blood with more sex and oh ya, did he mention the blood? And the sex? A pleasant shiver ran through Damon's body at the remembering.

But then SHE had come into his life. Like a whirlwind, tornado, tusnami all wrapped into one. She just had to come sashaying into his life flashing that oh so innocent, but really wasn't innocent smile. Oh no, Elena Gilbert wasn't fooling anyone. Damon knew what she was. She was just like him. Strong, powerful, passionate and ready to do whatever it took to reach her goals. She wasn't just a dreamer, she knew how to fight for what she wanted, for what she believed. And right now, that goddess of goddesses, the woman who he hungered for, a desire that could never be sated, was walking around in the house. HIS house. Damon knew he would never be able to drink too much from that fountain, to drink in too much of her perfume, her smell. Just to touch her soft hair, to push her body close to him was like blood to him. He needed her more then blood. Gods he could drink her in forever, give up blood forever, if only he knew he could always be at her side. He would live on nothing but her, and that was just fine with him.

Somewhere deep in the house, the unmistakable sound of a shower head turning on.

Damon's eyes filled with mischief and a glint that promised sweet, sensual torture and all the pleasures his dark princess could endure. Yes, he would scorch her blood with her need for him. She would call his name, weep for his touch, his caress. He would see to that. He would return this hungry feeling she had awoken in him. Every time he thought of her it stirred in the deepest parts of him, something primal, something instinctive. Something he had not thought himself capable of feeling ever again, in his unnaturally long life. Oh yes, this just wouldn't do at all. She was holding all the cards and he knew it. But that didn't mean he had to ACT like he knew it. Besides, she had woken him from his slumber, hadn't she? Had interrupted his beauty sleep, so to speak. Damon gave a smirk. _As if_. He was so beautiful, it already killed. But the predator had sensed its prey, her intoxicating scent was in his nose, smoldering in his blood, heating a fire within him that never seemed to end. And the more he fed that fire, the more it needed feeding. Oh but that was the beautiful, intoxicating paradox that was his feral princess. Damon stretched again, pulling his muscles taught under his clothes, squeezing and then relaxing them, readying himself for the pursuit ahead. His blue eyes flashing. Oh this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena hadn't realized how tense she'd been. How tightly she'd been holding her emotions, coiled like a snake at the pit of her stomach, just waiting to strike. Stephan was gone. She knew he wasn't coming back. It had been weeks, and no one had heard from him. Unable to accept the fact that Elena had chosen his brother, had chosen, _Damon_ - Just the thought of him sent delicious shivers sparking through Elena's body - Stephen had left. It had hurt Elena to lose him, to see the hurt and the betrayal in his eyes. To know that she had caused that pain. Had hurt him. Her love. Her Stephen. He would always be her first love. The love of a young, bright eyed girl, who had the whole of life before her. Sweet innocent Stephen, who suffered so, the willing saint and martyr. And yet, it didn't change, couldn't change the fact that there was a secret, Elena had kept tucked away in her heart, secret from all, even from her self... Elena had a dark side.

Oh nothing bloody, or vengeful or gruesome. Nothing like that. But Elena had always lived life by her own rules, by what she believed. And sometimes that meant defying the 'rules' and the 'natural order'. Elena didn't believe in any imposed 'natural order'. She believed in everyone's right to choose their own destiny. To carve their own paths. And not the Guardians, not Klaus, nor the Dark Dimension itself could keep Elena from following her heart. _Damon_. Oh that delicious shiver. He was like her. They were the same. Once Elena had decided on something, she didn't let herself feel guilt the way Stephen did, wearing it like a protective cloak. No, she could never live like that. Always warring with herself. And of course, there was also a little more to it then that, too, wasn't there? There always had been.

Elena's thoughts took her to a time that seemed liked forever and ages ago, back to her high school gym, back when the shadow of a dark stranger had set her heart tripping, screaming for a way out of her chest. Of the hooded eyes, that confident lazy grin. She hadn't even known his name and she had found herself swooning the way the boys always did around her. But she had never really understood it before. It had just, never happened to her. Not until _Damon_. He had stepped out of the shadows all those years ago and directly into her heart.

Oh how long it had taken her to see it. How many agonizing months and years had she struggled with a decision, that in the end, seemed like no decision at all. How could she have ever imagined loving Stephen as she loved Damon now? She couldn't imagine eternity with anyone else. And she would have eternity, the water she had drunk from the sacred pools of the fountain of youth would see to that. Damon who burned a fire inside her and sent chills down her spine could drive her to the point of total recklessness and a complete abandonment of all her senses. There was something primal about it. Something that made her inner kitty purr every time she thought of that chiseled jaw, those stormy eyes. She loved and yet sometimes feared him, and it made her blood heat for him, all the more. Oh, Damon would never hurt her. She knew that. But she also knew that he could be ferocious in his need to protect her, would broke no opposition when it came to all things Elena, his dark princess. Oh how that name used to annoy her, grated on her. And now, Elena thought giggling, and now, it might as well mean I love you. Indeed Elena had realized, that it had always meant that. And that was something Stephen could never understand. For him it was all black or white, but Elena had learned through her travels and all her many adventures, that life simply wasn't just black or white. There were so many shades in between and many more in-between those.

Sighing, Elena tipped her head back letting the strong warm pressure of the shower massage her face, allowing the heat to drive away all her thoughts. She didn't want to think anymore. She was tired. She ached. She'd had a long day of classes and needed something to soothe and refresh her. The heat from the water had created a lovely amount of steam in the bathroom. Elena smiled, imaging herself in a deep jungle. She'd always wanted to visit a real one. Breathing deeply, her eyes closed, she could feel the cascading waters lulling her into a soft sleep.

_Oh that feels good,_ she moaned softly as the water pressure on her back began to loosen her tense muscles there. Leaning into the pressure, feeling the rhythmic beat of the circular motions, Elena sighed with relief as the tightness in her muscles released.

_Wait. Circular motions_? Elena's eyes snapped open, inhaling deeply just as arms wrap around her, turning her. How had she missed that? Shocking blue eyes lock with her own. _Oh Damon_. Bending low, a light brush of his lips on her own, and the connection between them ignites like a roaring thunderhead. Overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of emotions, Damon's' passion, his love, his lust, mixing with her own, blending and building, growing hotter and hotter until Elena's sure she'd be totally consumed by the mere thought of his passion for her, she stumbles, her mind grasping on an errant thought, pulling it to the forefront of her mind, giving her something to focus on, _oh it had never been like this with Stephan_.

Almost immediately, Elena senses a subtle shift in Damon as he stiffens every so slightly in her arms.

_Not exactly the name I'm expecting to hear in my girlfriends head, Elena_. Elena could hear Damon's projected thoughts clearly, could feel his annoyance, hurt, and yet underneath it all she felt a current of.. What was it.. Understanding? He knew that Elena cared for his brother, but he also knew that Elena was here, with him. _Not_ with Stephen. And that was all the proof he needed of her love.

"Damon, I'm.. I'm sorry" Elena was flustered and blushing, though you couldn't tell from her skin, warm and hot as she was under the warmth of the shower.

"sshh, ssshh, princess, it's ok" Damon looked at her, his baby blues filled with awe and love and understanding. How had Elena gotten so lucky? How had Damon held on for so long, hoping that she would finally get it, that she had been made for him. Her heart gave a little lurch. Damon must have sensed something through their bond because he sent another wave of reassuring love, stroking her face and yet his eyes… they held something.. different. Something not quite cold, yet not quite so warm either. Damon's lips brushed against her own, his thumb soft and cool on her cheek, on her chin. Drinking her in, his sensual mouth parting ever so slightly, his soft Italian accent clinging to the edges of his vowels, "Still _principessa_, I think, my gentlemen's honor will require some recompense for the slight to my… errrr… manhood?" Damon grinned, flashing a quick look down.

"Da.." Elena was about to scold him, but his fingers were on her lips, faster then she could retort.

"oh no _principessa_, no more talking. Not for you. I've got _other_ plans for you" dipping his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, Damon softly suckled at the sensitive skin there, licking it and peppering it with kisses as Elena melted in his arms. Gently dragging his canine's against her soft flesh, careful not to break her ivory delicate skin, he could feel it sending shock waves of pleasure rippling through Elena's body as it fed into their bond, feeding the already raging inferno of hunger within her, within both of them. A hazy thought working its way through Elena's jumbled emotions as heat and hunger drive all sense of reason from her in a rising crescendo, _oh gods, I'm in trouble_.

Giving herself over to his strong hands, he holds her gently, rubbing her body, pressing her to him, showering her with kisses. Their bond radiating mutual love, hunger and need, swirling with pinks and blues, his thoughts reach out, touching the deepest parts of her as he purrs softly in her mind, _oh yes my dark princess, you are_.

xoxxo


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess I should say, WARNING Lemons :)... hope you guys like how this turned out. Didn't even think i'd get this far when I started writing. Thanks for your reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

The air around her shimmered, heat rising from their entangled bodies as they sought to find some kind of hold, a spot they hadn't connected into, enmeshed as they were so completely. Elena couldn't distinguish his body from her own, her thoughts from his, so deeply entangled they were in the bond that they shared. The purring in the back of her mind, the bundle that was Damon's thoughts, his feelings, his innermost being. Oh how had she ever lived without that bundle of nerves humming softly, comforting her, encompassing her? Elena could see the colors their aura's cast in their love making. Damon's strong yet subtle blues, entwining with Elena's gold and pinks, creating an image of a fire that constantly burned, with the hot blue center of what could only be Damon's hot liquid desire, his cunning strength, wrapping itself around her, feeding her, burning her, as he found his way into every crevice of her being. She was astounded not only at her own desires for him, but to discover that his need for her rivaled even her own, had surprised her. No one had ever loved and needed her so utterly and so completely. The way he took her in, enfolded her within him, somehow embracing her whole body, Elena had never felt so utterly lost and yet so perfectly found.

An involuntary purr escaping from her lips at the sudden feel of hard silky lips pressing down upon her, opening her mouth. Oh the silkiness of that tongue as it reached for her canines, small as they were.

A tingle that reverberated through their bond told Damon that his little vixen couldn't help but melt wherever he touched her. A satisfied smirk bloomed at the back of his mind, he deepened their kiss, devouring her with his mouth. How long had he been showing her, teasing her, loving her...hours? Days? Damon had no idea, nor did he suspect, did Elena if her half drooped eyes and sex tousled hair were any indication. Gods she was breathtaking. He had started out in control of this little sex-capade, had every intention of making sure that Elena knew just how totally and utterly lost she would be in his arms. Some primal part of him, needed her to know that all she would ever need from now on was_ him_. He could feel a low growl in his chest at the thought, as he quickly bent to her, surprising her, as he suckled at a nipple, flicking at it with his tongue, grunting with satisfaction as he watched it hardened beneath his ministrations. Elena's sudden deep intake of breath as he massaged her perfect ivory breasts was nothing short of miraculous to Damon.

Oh how he loved to hear her moan like that. Had become so addicted in fact, to the taste of her skin on his tongue, that he had lost all sense of time between those soft, silken sheets. All fabrications and illusions of control long lost. He knew she was his one weakness. The one thing he could never be separated from. Releasing her momentarily from his grasp, her moan of appreciation following him up, he took a moment to observe the condition of the room around them... Oh what a den they had made for themselves; tussled sheets, discarded clothes, empty wine glasses, candles burned almost completely away, heavy drapes drawn close to block out the light. Damon couldn't help the euphoric feeling that suddenly swelled within him. How had he gotten so lucky? Was he dreaming? If he was, he had no intention of ever waking up. Elena stirred beneath him, pulling him back from his thoughts. Her light lithe form stretched up against him, purring softly, nuzzling at his neck. She sent shivers running down his spine, and he gave himself a visible shake. He looked down to see those stormy beautiful eyes looking up at him, half hooded in drowsy passion. His heart hiccupped. Her seductive grin so bright, she knocked the breath out of him. "what'cha thinking about?" she purred softly, almost dreamingly.. How long had they been tucked away in here? Had Elena eaten? He had to remember, she needed food, real human food. An evil grin spread across Damon's face as a thought struck him. _Of course, if she were to become my princess of the night in every sense, we could make love for eternity, sustaining each other, forever_…Damon shook himself. It was best not to think like that, and he wouldn't. He would never take that away from Elena, her human life. Not unless of course… she asked.

Damon fantasized how delicious it would be to live an eternity in bed with his little goddess, drinking her in. He gave a shudder. Better to focus on the soft kisses she was trailing along his neck, gods she felt good. He bent to kiss her, lightly stroking the soft of her back, he wrapped her in his arms. She felt so good there, in his embrace. Inhaling her scent, pushing her back down to the bed, Damon pinned her beneath him, his weight pressing down on her, just enough to hold her. His blazing eyes looked down on her, memorizing her. The creaminess of her skin, the delicate arch of her neck. He could hear her heavy breathing beneath him, could feel the heat of her gaze as she stared back at him, wondering why he had stopped. Gods he couldn't get enough of her. Her need for him thrummed strongly through their connection, surprising him a little, could feel her annoyance at his sudden inattention. He grinned. He loved her like this. Flushed and full of needing. Needing _him_.

"What's the matter princess?" Damon smiled, his cool eyes looking down at her. No doubt she'd be able to feel his teasing through their bond, but she flushed all the same. She was absolutely breathtaking when she was flustered.

"_Damon_" His name fell from her lips in a soft purr, a sound so heavy with need and longing that it almost smashed through his barriers, instantly. _Oh no_ Damon thought, giving himself a mental shake. _I can't be that easy_. Almost as if he needed to prove it to himself, he scooped her up in his arms, turning so that he was sitting on the bed, with her straddled around his hips. Her golden locks fell in waves around him, curtaining them into an even more private little world. They locked gazes with each other and suddenly Damon's soft lips were on her skin, leaving trails of goose bumps on her flesh as his lips made their way to the valley at her neck. Elena's head fell back, moaning in pleasure as Damon scoured her body with his mouth. Oh the feel of her hard nipple between his teeth, her gasp as his strong hands grabbed at her hips, raising her up, and the shock he felt zinging through their bond as she realized he was hovering her, just above his hard and erect manhood. Damon had to fight back the overwhelming need to plunge deep inside her, to feel all of her. His muscles strained so taught against his skin he thought he would burst from the effort of control. Instead he crushed his mouth to hers pulling her tongue to his own, stoking her, heating her with his touch.

"Damon…please" barely a whisper. He grinned seductively, whispering softly in her ear, his breath causing her body to spasm as he held her, "What was that princess, I couldn't hear you".

Elena tried to open an eye to glare at him, to freeze him with her gaze. To her horror a sort of whimper escaped instead, _Oh gods, was that me_? Elena wondered, trying to understand how she'd gotten herself into this predicament. And then she felt his hot mouth on her body, his hands kneading every part of her into jell-o, his kisses searing her flesh. _Oh ya, that's right, just like this_… she thought, losing herself in him. She didn't care anymore, this battle of wills had gone on too long and she couldn't endure this burning ache in her any longer. She needed him, needed her to fill her, to take her, to make her forget.. everything.

Damon was almost lost again, losing himself in his need to drive Elena's passions higher and higher, so entwined in her scent and the feel of her skin that it took him a moment to register the soft hum of a voice crying out in his mind, fighting to get his attention. A single thought soaked and heaving with need, _please…_

Coming to himself, Damon could see how limp Elena had gone in his arms, so exhausted with rising and ebbing passions as he took her to the edge and dragged her back, but he couldn't hold on anymore. His resilience cracking as he raised her up in his arms, his hardness throbbing, waiting at her opening, reaching down to steady and position himself and then he heard it again, _Damon, please._.. Damon's thrust came in a single deep and mind bending explosion as Elena jolted in his arms, her eyes widened with shock, pleasure and a renewed sense of fire, "Oh Damon" her head falling back as his hips began to grind into her, rhythmically, slowly at first, growing with need and anticipation.

"Gods.. Elena", Damon couldn't believe how hard he had to fight to keep from pounding her to complete insensibility. He didn't want to hurt her. Gods no, never hurt her. But his need to drive into her was consuming him, building inside him as he rocked her body above him. Thrusting his hips at just the right angle so that he probed deep into her body, she melted against him, her arms around his neck, pressing herself into him as deep as he would go, she would take him all.

Damon grunted, flipping them easily and effortlessly onto her back. She moaned beneath him, her back arching, her breasts suddenly in his hands as he massaged her, suckling at her nipples he thrust deep inside her, rocking her faster and deeper. He could hear her through their bond, urging him onward, begging him to go deeper, to go faster, to stoke and scratch that need that was clawing away inside her…

"More" she whispered huskily, arching her bare neck to him. "damon, I want…more"

Damon knew what she wanted and knew instantly that he had wanted it too, had been waiting in fact, not daring to take from her, until she was ready. Until she begged him. His canine's began to extend, pushing painfully at the mere thought of his fangs touching that delicate skin, knowing just how hot the blood underneath would be, how sweet on his tongue, flowing into him, flowing _for him_. Egads, he couldn't hold on, no, not much longer.

"Damon" she croaked, he could feel her need as he gave a sudden, deep powerful thrust, his head arched back as his canine's fully extended thrumming with anticipation. Another thrust had Elena almost toppling over the edge, one more and he knew they would spill into each other, he could feel the tightness in their bond, a thread pulled so taught, it was ready to snap. Damon's mouth pressed at her neck, tiny pin pricks as convulsions rippled through Elena's body, her blood pouring thick and hot into Damon's mouth. Elena's euphoric cry drummed out everything else as she felt the heady intoxicating feel of her blood draining from her, mingling with her orgasm that was swimming just under the surface as it rocketed and exploded through her body, her brain, rippling through every nerve in her body. She could no longer feel Damon's teeth at her neck, couldn't feel her arms, her legs, not even her mind as she swam in sweet darkness, engulfed and totally spent. She lay still in the arms of her lover, giving a soft shudder as gentle hands scoop her up, laying her neatly on the bed. Strong arms wrapped themselves warmly around her, as a pleasant shudder swept through her body. Her mind was clouding, heavy with much needed sleep.

A thrum through their bond told Elena that Damon was feeling a deep sense of contentment, love, protectiveness and pride. Like a lion, after a successful hunt. _Was he.. Was he preening_? A soft giggle went through their bond as Damon adjusted himself beside her, wrapping her up in a cocoon of warmth and protection. A soft kiss at her temple. Never had she felt like a princess, but here in this moment, as sleep lulled her away, she smiled thinking of her and her beautiful dark prince.


End file.
